Titanium-containing silicon oxides synthesized using a quaternary ammonium ion or amine as a template are publicly known. As those having pores having an average pore diameter of 10 Å or more, Ti-MCM41 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,167, Ti-MCM48 disclosed in JP07-300312A, Ti-HMS disclosed in Nature 368 (1994) p. 321, and the like are known. Since any of these titanium-containing silicon oxides has a large pore diameter of 20 Å or more, these show a high activity even in an epoxidation using, as a reaction substance, a large size molecule such as an aromatic compound manifesting a low activity by conventional zeolite having a small pore diameter. Further, due to large surface area, it is known that these titanium-containing silicon oxides show higher activity in the above-mentioned reaction than with a titanium-supported type silica catalyst as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,342.
However, any of these titanium-containing silicon oxide catalysts is obtained in the form of a fine particle, and it is supposed these are not suitable for a fixed bed reaction which is a characteristic use embodiment of a solid catalyst.
A subject to be solved by the present invention under such conditions is to provide a titanium-containing silicon oxide molded catalyst which can produce an oxirane compound from an olef in type compound and a hydroperoxide under high yield and high selectivity, a process for producing the above-mentioned molded catalyst, and a process for producing an olefin type compound.